


skewed agenda

by riverdanceeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith lowk: DO IT, kiss, lance has a big fat gay crush on keith, lance is thinking of kissing keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdanceeee/pseuds/riverdanceeee
Summary: Lance has wanted to kiss Keith since forever, and tonight, it's more intense than ever.





	skewed agenda

“Have you ever wanted to kiss someone, but knew you couldn’t?”

The want has churned Lance’s brain to dust, has made his hands sweat so much, he’s told his teammate the obvious lie that “he just washed his hands” more than once, has pushed every  _ need _ to outstretch his arms, tangle his fingers in Keith’s stupid lush hair, and kiss him like tomorrow doesn’t even exist over the cliff of his desire and into the pits of hell.

It was never supposed to get like this.

At first, it was a simple crush. Boy likes boy. 

Then, Voltron happened. Boy gets stuck in  _ space _ with boy.

After, they spend time together. Boy gets tired of boy. 

Finally, boy gains some sense. Boy is sad about unreciprocated feelings, boy eventually stops liking boy, boy moves on.

That  _ should _ have happened. Instead, boy likes boy happened, boy gets stuck in space with boy happened, and after they spent months together, Lance definitely did not get tired of boy. Lance fell for boy. Lance found himself wanting to be around boy, hoping, wanting, praying to be  _ with _ boy.

Keith Kogane is the boy who ruined Lance’s agenda for simple crushes. One step into a room and Lance loses his breath, like the airlock of the Castle opened again, but of course Keith saves him. Keith pulls him to safety. Though he’s the reason Lance lost his breath, he’s the only reason he’s regaining his strength. It’s a twisted oxymoron but  _ God _ he doesn’t want it any other way.

“That’s why you can’t sleep?” Keith asks humorously beside him. “Because you’re busy thinking of someone’s lips?”

Lance looks solemnly at him. Space is dark, but stars are not, and through the window, they light Keith like an angel. Precious white gleaming over the side of his face, bringing out the hidden purple shades in his hair and brightening that miniscule smile of his. Lance’s muscles twitch and within seconds, he’s reeling that need back out from Tartarus.

If his mom was here, she’d say, “ _ Estas enamorado. _ ” But she isn’t and Lance doesn’t have to listen to her made up voice inside his head.

At the look of his face, Keith instantly softens. “What’s holding you back?”

_ The team, _ Lance wants to say.  _ The mission, the lions, the fear, the rejection. You. _

But Lance doesn’t like lying to Keith. So, with his eyes averted, he confesses, “Me.”

Because, in every reality, that’s who’s at fault—the boy afraid to tell Keith he has a crush on him. Lance has always had the confidence to tell his previous crushes his feelings, from elementary school up to his first year at the Garrison, but Keith made things difficult. His heart would get stuck in his throat and his leg would shake and his voice would quake like the awful turbulence that comes with flying. At odd moments, his confidence would swell up and  _ that’s when I should tell him, _ Lance would think,  _ I should tell him now. _ But a black hole would suck it up just as quickly as it came and leave Lance a mumbling mess in front of a confused Keith.

The cold evades his personal space as Keith scoots closer to him, his warmth invading and making the tiny hairs on Lance’s arm stand like rock monoliths in the desert.

“Maybe…” he starts, looking between the metal floor and the vastness of the galaxy before them, “maybe just go for it.”

Lance snaps up toward Keith, staring so hard at the press of his lips, his eyes must be bulging out. Keith—innocent, clueless Keith—has stood by Lance so many times. He’s lifted him up when he felt cemented to the ground, erased the doubt Lance had of his abilities, and encouraged him with more than just pats on the back and smiles in his direction. If Keith ever knew that that’s why Lance fell for him, because his words sting the most sensitive parts of his skin and strike away every degrading thought in his head, then maybe he would stop talking. He’d put an end to all his motivational jargon and tell Lance to not simply “go for it,” to not simply  _ go for kissing Keith. _

“I don’t think it would hurt you,” Keith finishes. Their glances meet. What does blue and purple make? Is it just a more intense purple, or a more intense blue, or is it just this intense feeling of his heart racing against time? Against war, against the difference of liking Keith and making every decision with him in mind?

Confidence fills his veins and travels down every path, from his brain to his heart to his fingertips, no longer wanting but  _ needing. _ The same confidence that Keith gives him when in battle or telling him he’s good enough for the team. That he’s  _ more _ than enough for the universe.

“You think so?” Lance’s timid voice croaks.

Keith nods.

And that’s all it takes for Lance to surge forward and kiss him gently. Gently because he doesn’t want to be too much at the get-go, too much for Keith to accept. Tingling fingertips slowly curl into midnight hair. Lance feels Keith relax against his lips, pulling the slightest bit away but staying close enough to not walk away.

Staying close enough to feel Keith smile as brightly as the stars.

Lance can’t help but laugh. The situation isn’t funny—no, it’s all he’s ever wanted—but the fact that this is going so differently than he ever believed it would go is absurd. Lance always pictured this happening by accident, like they’re training one day and Keith loses the battle and Lance devilishly goes, “That’s what you get for being stupidly cute.” Keith would pause and go, “What?” and Lance would rather assertively say, “I said what I said.” And maybe they kiss.  _ Maybe. _ Depends how ballsy Lance or Keith is.

Not in what he thinks is the dead of the night, overlooking the fearful space they’ve called home for what must be months. In fact, if he knew  _ this _ would be the setting, then he would have dressed up. Hell, Lance is sleepless and drained, he’s at his lowest point physically, he has his blue lion slippers on for fuck’s sake and, yeah, of course the odds would add up to work right now.

But whatever, Keith is smiling. Like, capital-S Smiling, trademarked and all. Smiling not because Lance made a dumb joke or tripped over nothing, but because he kissed him. Because Keith’s lips kept him up tonight, and now they’re barely hovering over Lance’s own.

Keith shifts his body towards Lance and kisses him once again, hands seizing Lance’s slender waist. Lance lightly pulls at his hair as Keith deepens the kiss, sneakily bringing his tongue into the mix. Really, Lance had no reason to worry about being too much at the beginning. This is still the beginning and Keith clearly wants that fervor, wants it with  _ Lance. _

And, out of all the kisses Lance has given and received, this is the most passionate one of love yet.

“How’d you know?” Lance asks breathlessly. Keith’s lips are cherry red, his eyelids hooded, and it makes Lance want to steal another kiss instead, but he knows he needs this answer.

“I didn’t,” he responds and rests his forehead on Lance’s. “I just hoped it was me.”

“There’s  _ literally _ no one else it could be.”

Keith softly hums, but he also frowns. “You could’ve kissed me earlier. I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

Guilt settles in Lance’s gut. Maybe Keith has felt the same and was waiting for this. Maybe he misunderstood why Lance would run away whenever he got near or suddenly go silent when alone with him. It was a fifty-fifty chance that it was because Lance liked him or Lance hated him. Did he somehow lead him on? He never meant to do that, never meant to—

Keith lands a languid, sweet kiss on Lance’s lips. Nothing intense, nothing nervous, only confident and soothing, meant to calm his convulsive thoughts. Lance smiles against it.

“It’s my fault too,” he laughs. “I could have kissed you first.”

Lance smirks and pulls him back in, Keith responding enthusiastically and dragging him onto his lap. The past is the past. There’s no point in mulling over it, debating who should have done what first, why Lance held himself back from the one person always on his mind—it all means nothing now that they’re raptured in each other’s lips. They’ll sort out the rest some other time, but this is good enough for Lance. More than enough for the two of them. 

******

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i wrote for a zine sample but i rlly liked this one so NICE! kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> my social(s):  
> twitter: [@Ianwngjis](https://twitter.com/Ianwngjis)


End file.
